


半句再见3

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见3

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*当夜晚降临

黄仁珺是怎么睡过去的她已经忘了，但是早晨怎么醒的却清晰的不得了，她是被李帝努顶醒的… 

黄仁珺睡觉的时候像一个小婴儿，习惯性腿蜷缩着整个人卷起来侧着睡，被子盖着大半个脸蛋只漏出一个小脑袋。

昏昏欲睡的总觉得腰上有一个硬邦邦的热源顶着她，那个东西仿佛越来越热了，烫的她忍不住嘤咛，小手顺着腰往后一把握住了饶她清梦的“犯人”。

后面的人被抓住了宝贝一下闷哼出了声“啊…宝宝…”

黄仁珺反应出自己握的是什么以后，手还没来的急松开两只大眼睛先呼的睁开，低头看了看裸着的自己，附在她胸上拨弄着她的小樱桃的大手，还有手上摸着的在她后面环抱着她的裸男。

自己不在是少女了。

李帝努看她醒了，大手把她翻过来让她面对着自己躺，黄仁珺任他摆弄着自己，对上他的目光，看着他还有点湿的头发，身上散发着好闻的味道，应该是起来洗过漱了。

李帝努低下头来要吻黄仁珺，被她用小手挡住了小声哼唧着说“有味道…”

李帝努扒开她的小手，薄唇附上她的小嘴轻轻的啄了一下，“宝宝你什么时候都是香的。”

又像个大狗狗一样把头搭在她的肩膀上，双手用力抱着她撒娇“你把我睡了你可要对我负责呀。”

黄仁珺心里暗骂着“老娘的腰差点没让你艹断掉，你这头狼竟然又来给我装萨摩耶！！”

嘴里却噗的大笑出声漏出好看的虎牙，手向下握住李帝努的东西用着劲说“来来来！我对你负责。”

说一句手上的力大一分，李帝努被捏的嗷嗷乱叫，“宝宝！捏坏了你会后悔的啊！！”结果两个人又嘻嘻哈哈的闹了一早上。

几天后黄仁珺被李帝努叫去看他打比赛，他是篮球班班长黄仁珺是知道的，但是他竟然是舞蹈系篮球比赛的外援？？

她到的时候李帝努正在场上热身，看到她站在场边手上的球一下投进篮筐里向她跑过去。李帝努穿着23号球衣露着大膀子，颜值真是…连她们系的骚紫色球服都抗的住。

他弯着眼睛对黄仁珺笑着说“宝宝你来了！”手上紧了紧黄仁珺身上的风衣“晚上冷小心别感冒了。”没说几句，听见开场哨飞快的亲了亲她的头发又跑回了场上。

李帝努是真的很帅，打篮球的李帝努好像更帅了，黄仁珺心里这么想着，看着在场上努力跑着流着汗的李帝努，举着小手一个人坐在不认识的应援席里努力给他加油。

前两场结束中场休息有应援舞，舞蹈系跳完舞的小学妹站在李帝努旁边笑嘻嘻的不知道在说着什么，黄仁珺撇了撇嘴“什么嘛，这么受欢迎。”

后来她也无心看比赛了，坐着无聊的等比赛结束。李帝努比完赛笑着朝她走过来“宝宝，我们赢了！”

黄仁珺冷淡回了句“哦。”

其实她是很高心李帝努赢了比赛，但她就是想逗李帝努。

抬着头看着他又说“对了，你一个体育系的人怎么当起了舞蹈系外援？难道因为舞蹈系好看的小妹妹多？刚才那是谁啊？”

李帝努看着黄仁珺吃醋的可爱小样子，笑着说“对啊，舞蹈系美女多。”

话还没说完，黄仁珺就转头往场外走，李帝努大手一把抓住她的手腕狗腿的说“她说我私信不回她，跟我要联系方式，我就跟她说我有主儿了！”黄仁珺没有回头，嘴角却扬了起来。

舞蹈系的篮球队队长朝他俩走过来跟李帝努抱了一下说“行啊兄弟，什么时候把我们系的大美女拐跑的，也是你的小粉丝麽？还有谢谢你帮忙啊，这场又赢了。”

然后两个人又说了一会，黄仁珺才知道李帝努是因为总和这个队长一起打球，自己也觉得平时练球不如实战，结果就被拐过来帮忙了。

两个人聊完以后李帝努跟黄仁珺说“宝宝队长叫咱们去庆功宴，你要是嫌吵咱们就不去了。”

黄仁珺伸手拨了拨他出汗的头发说“你去吧，你是主角不去不合适，我去外面等你。”

李帝努想了想也是，点头说“行，宝宝那我早点结束去找你。”

黄仁珺躺在酒店的大床上，把自己整个人蒙在被子里面看综艺，咯咯咯的笑着，黄仁珺在自己的世界里一点也不像个内向的人。

刚觉得肚子有点饿的时候门铃就响了，门口的人学着芝麻开门样子大声喊着“宝宝开门！我是老公！宝宝开门！我是老公！”

黄仁珺汗了… 

打开门她都没来得及反应，一米八几的大个儿刷的趴下来挂在她身上，像个傻子一样笑着说“他们不让我走，我说上厕所跑出来了哈哈哈，我可不听他们的，我的宝宝还饿着呢，隔儿～”

然后手上摇了摇给她带的饭，黄仁珺用着力把身上的人往起来扶了扶“得，这是没少喝…”

把人费力的拖上床给他脱了衣服和鞋，用毛巾给他擦了擦脸和手，他也一动不动整个人在那安安静静的像是睡着了，黄仁珺把他安顿好后才开始拆他带回来的饭。

然后又回头看了他一眼，手肘碰了他一下说“大狗你吃饭了麽？不会光喝酒了吧？”

李帝努哼哼唧唧的说了句“没吃。”

气的黄仁珺又去抬他起来喊着说“你快给我起来喝口汤，明天胃疼死你！”

李帝努并没有被抬起来，黄仁珺却被压躺下了，李帝努睁开有点朦胧的眼睛暧昧的看着她说“我不想吃饭，我只想吃你。”

黄仁珺的晚饭是没吃成，李帝努却把黄仁珺吃了…

李帝努比上次热情的多，喝了酒仿佛更有力气了一样，整个人疯狂的趴在黄仁珺身上抽插，两个人连接的地方因为他的大力发出有些色情的啪啪的声音。

黄仁珺经了人事不会痛的厉害了，配合着身上努力的李帝努，李帝努力气大的把黄仁珺顶的直往上滑，眼看就要顶上床头柜了她下意识闭上了眼，头却顶上一只软软的大手，李帝努一只手护着她的头，一手抱住环在他腰上的腿继续奋力的挺着腰，黄仁珺心里暖暖的“人喝多了，精神到是还在。”

她抬头吻了吻李帝努的嘴角，承受着李帝努的顶弄哼出声，黄仁珺越哼李帝努越用力，李帝努越用力她底下夹的就越紧，李帝努的巨大被黄仁珺的温暖包裹着爽的不得了。

黄仁珺好像也没有那么难受了，被李帝努顶弄的越来越痒，双腿环着他的腰把他往下拉让他靠近自己，两人下面连着嘴上也没停，用力互相吮吸着舌头互相纠缠着，黄仁珺舒服的小声叫出来，双手抱着李帝努的脑袋手指在李帝努的头发里穿插着。

三四十分钟过去李帝努终于被夹的受不了了闷哼着倾泻了出来，软下来的李帝努没有把东西拿出来，趴在黄仁珺身上大口喘着粗气，黄仁珺承受着李帝努全身的重量，手紧紧的环住李帝努感受着他身上过高的体热。

他抬起头看着黄仁珺嬉皮笑脸的说“宝宝我没骗你吧！！是会舒服了吧！！”

黄仁珺把身旁的被子拽过来盖住自己头开始装鸵鸟，李帝努又压下身来对着黄仁珺的耳朵吹着气说“宝贝你知道我为什么这么快就跑回来了麽？”

顿了一会又特别不要脸的接着说“我可太想艹你了！”

黄仁珺觉的连在自己身体里的东西又要硬起来的样子，胡乱的挥着两只小手对李帝努连推带打的大喊“你重死了！快给我滚出去！明天我舞蹈课还要下腰呐！！”

身上的人不但没听她的话，又用自己最快的速度重新换了个套，身下又重新被填满了，少了刚才的疯狂变成慢慢的抽送磨着黄仁珺的小穴，黄仁珺的喊声变成舒服的呻吟声，软着身子任人宰割，两个人又开始了新一轮的运动…

当夜晚降临的时候，开了荤的黄仁珺已经无法在拒绝李帝努了。


End file.
